Mario
'Mario & Sonic Party 2 '''is an installment in the Mario & Sonic series. This game is heavily based off of ''Mario Party: Star Rush. Characters In the main party mode, the only playable characters are either Toads or Chaos. You can find other characters on the boards. In the other party modes, those characters can be chosen as playable characters, as well as Toad and Chao. Playable Characters Mario series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Toad * Yoshi * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Birdo * Toadette * Koopa Troopa Sonic series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Vector * Espio * Charmy * Cream * Chao * Sticks * Big Non-playable Characters * Toad * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Piranha Plant * Goombrat * Waddle Wing * Luma * Lubba * Hungry Luma * Captain Toad * Penguin * Gearmo * Bullet Bill * Magikoopa * Dry Bones * Podoboo * Gold Goomba * Gold Koopa Troopa * Bone Piranha Plant * Wiggler * Mechakoopa * Cleaving Cloud * Chao * Animal Friends * Orbot * Cubot * Motobug * Kiki * Egg Pawn * Orca Whale * Egg Hammer * Omega * Wave * Storm * Merlina * Caliburn * King Arthur * Chip * Yacker * Wisps * Rotatatron * Zazz * Zavok * Death Egg Robot * Eggman Nega * Rouge Boards In the main party mode, the boards are based off of various Mario and Sonic locations. There are 16 boards in total. * Koopa Fields (based off of Acorn Plains from New Super Mario Bros. U) * Luma's Starship (baed off of Starship Mario from Super Mario Galaxy 2) * Slide Boulevard (based off of The Princess's Secret Slide from Super Mario 64) * The Meadows (based off of Moo Moo Meadows from Mario Kart Wii) * Gearmo's Battle Base (based off of Battlerock Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy) * Magikoopa Temple (based off the castles from Super Mario World) * Gold Ruins (based off of World 2 from New Super Mario Bros. 2) * Bowser's Lava Lair (based off of Bowser's Castle from New Super Mario Bros. Wii) * Motobug Meadows (based off of Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog) * The Coastline (based off of Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes) * Robo Beltline (based off of Egg Factory from Sonic Riders) * Merlina's Kingdom (based off of Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight) * Chip Island (based off of Windmill Isle from Sonic Unleashed) * Shining Speedway (based off of Starlight Carnival from Sonic Colors) * Casino Lights (based off of Double Down from Sonic Lost World) * Eggman's Fort (based off of Death Egg, mKll from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2) Story Mode In story mode, you go around like normal party mode. But every character you find unlocks a music track. Music In addition to the unlockable music, there are 12 other music tracks found in the game. Party Board Music Mario series # Main Theme from Super Mario Land # DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country # Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 # Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine # Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. # Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Gear Getaway from Donkey Kong Country Returns # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World Sonic series # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Door Into Summer from Knuckles' Chaotix # Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast # Live and Learn from Sonic Adventure 2 # Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 # Ocean Palace from Sonic Heroes # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Knight of the Wind from Sonic and the Black Knight # Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors # Wonder World from Sonic Lost World Minigame Music Mario series # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Main Theme from Super Mario World # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Waluigi Pinball from Mario Kart DS # Boss Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart 8 Sonic series # Star Light from Sonic the Hedgehog # Emerald Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # And... Fish Hits from Sonic Adventure # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed